Dedicated To You
by DanRadcliffeGurl9
Summary: It is the seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and Draco, predicably, are the Heads. Hermione hates the fact of having to share the same room as Draco for a whole year, or so she thinks. She finds out someone is in love wit
1. The First Meeting

Hermione waited patiently on Platform Nine and Three Quarters that on September 4, waiting for her two best friends, ready for another school year. With exasperation Hermione tapped her foot and spotted a certain redheaded someone near her mother, asking her where she was. Hermione fought back a laugh as Ron stared at her mother's cell phone and led her father near the scene.

"Ron! You prat, I was over here saying goodbye to my dad! You're harassing my mum!" She exclaimed with a chuckle. Harry laughed with Hermione and Ron blushed crimson, matching his hair.

Hermione said her one last goodbye to her mum and dad and followed her two best friends to the waiting Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Ron, Hermione found an empty compartment to themselves and got themselves comfortable. For some strange reason, Ron was still blushing. Hermione chose to ignore this and began rummaging through her new books, and disappeared behind _Potions You Have the Power To make and How To Make Them. _

It was no mystery why Ron was staring at her. Hermione changed. Alot. Hermione was wearing flared jeans and a blood red T-shirt. Her hair was in loose curls without any frizz and her figure was much more shaped. Maybe because of the lack of baggy clothes, but this was something much more different than the old Hermione.

Just then Ginny stormed into the compartment, her cheeks flushed. "Hermione, all the prefects and the _Head Girl_ has to be up in the front compartment!" Just then Ginny noticed the Hermione she was talking to and blurted out "Who are you and what did you do with Hermione?" she demanded. Hermione laughed and waved her hand.

"Ginny, I never changed. Its me!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny eyed her with one eyebrow up and led the way out of the compartment. Ginny and Hermione walked in silence until Ginny finally said what she was trying to say without insulting her.

"Hermione what happened to you? You used to be so 'manly'!" Ginny explained with bothering to sugarcoat it. Hermione said, "What do you mean'manly'?"

Ginny said, "You know what I mean!"

Hermione just smiled. "I dunno. I thought it was just time to change. Do you like what I did to my hair?" Hermione added eagerly, anticipating Ginny's opinion. Ginny looked at Hermione's hair, impressed.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. "What did you do with it?"

Hermione said, " I found a spell to cure frizz in _Beauty Tips for the Teenage Witch. _Ginny shook her head.

"Same old Hermione, " she muttered so Hermione couldn't hear.

"Well Ron certainly noticed!" Ginny smirked.

"Huh?" said Hermione gaping at Ginny. "What do you mean?"

Hermione didn't want to hear the rest of it. She had to admit, she liked Ron as more than just a friend, but she didn't want things to get weird between them.

Ginny said, "You know. The way he was blushing when he saw you."

Hermione stared at Ginny. She knew she was right. She contented herself with a "whatever" and finally reached the compartment.

Hermione stared. Malfoy was Head Boy. And although Hermione would rather die than admit it, Hermione was staring for a reason other than the shock of Malfoy becoming Head Boy. The little voice inside her conscience knew that Malfoy was bound to be Head Boy. Hermione shook her head and stopped gaping at Malfoy.

Malfoy caught her before she looked away though. "What is it, Granger, did I get especially sexy over the summer?" Malfoy said in his usual drawl. Malfoy couldn't have said any truer words. Malfoy shot up to 6'2 and developed muscles. His hair was loose and long around his face and his gray eyes looked beautiful against his pale skin.

Hermione retorted angrily. "Shut the hell up Malfoy! You are so damn arrogant!"

The prefects tapped their feet impatiently, waiting for this mini reunion to end. Hermione's hazel eyes swept through the prefects, meeting the eyes of the seventh year boys gaping at her. Hermione blushed when she noticed this and took them through the long lecture.

By the time this was done most of the prefects were asleep.

"For such a pretty girl she sure does have a boring attitude," said a Hufflepuff seventh year and his friend cackled as they left the Heads to their compartments.

Hermione was heading out when Malfoy drawled, "Not so fast Granger. We have to say in the Heads compartments. Against my power, of course." He added contemptuously. "I can't stand to be in the same room as filthy mudbloods for more than five minutes!"

Hermione chuckled. "Well you certainly seem to not mind," she said noticing where Malfoy's eyes were.

Malfoy smirked. "No doubt you changed. But if you think I think you're hot than you must be sick!"

Hermione just shook her head and turned to her book that she was reading intently before. Malfoy turned to a book titled, _Ways to Know that Hot Chick Likes You. _

'He's despicable,' Hermione thought savagely eyeing the book and giggling. Malfoy turned his gray eyes to Hermione and smirked.


	2. The Tete a Tete

And I know every one is terribly disappointed but I am a disclaimer.

Malfoy looked up at the source of noise and immediately spotted Hermione laughing her lungs out. Malfoy stared at her as if fearing for her insanity and smirked when he saw that she was laughing at his book.

"What is it Mudblood, you think no hot chicks look at me? Not considering you because, no offense, but you're not considered a 'hot chick'."

Hermione stared at him. "And you consider Pansy a hot chick?" Hermione collapsed into a fit of giggles. Draco looked at her almost pityingly.

"You actually think that other girls don't notice me?" Draco smirked. "They all were staring at me in the prefects compartment!"

Hermione bit her lip. It was true, at least three girls started flirting with him upon entering within five minutes.

Hermione finally recovered and retorted, "At least I don't need a book to figure that out!"

Draco finally sat up from lying down on the train sofa and steadied his attractively muscled arms on the sofa. Draco's eye was twinkling mischievously, but for a reason Hermione preferred not to know. It was usually because he had something horrible to answer back.

"You don't know how it is to have someone fall in love with you," he said, "Except that Bulgarian freak you were with."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding me? You were the one sliming up to him the first time he came here! 'Oh Victor! Come sit here by the Slytherins!'" Hermione mimicked.

Draco flushed. "That was before I knew he had his eye on a mudblood!" he retorted.

Hermione shook her head. "Really, I'd rather be with a mudblood than Pansy!"

Malfoy looked as if he was fighting back a laugh for a minute but that look quickly disappeared.

"Freaking Balkans," Malfoy murmured.

Hermione looked up with amusement. "How can you say that when your dad's best mate practically lives in Albania? Heck, he changed his British name to Albanian!"

Malfoy said, "Yeah but that doesn't mean I like Balkans. The Dark Lord could like whatever he wants."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Alright now get out! I have to change."

Malfoy nodded and said, "Fine, I'm out!"

Hermione stared at him. "What? I thought you would tell me off!"

"Don't think I don't take every opportunity to tell you off! It's just that I was taught to respect women."

Hermione goggled at him. "Your father respects your mom?"

Malfoy looked at her with his gray eyes. "For your information, Granger, my father _never _laid his hands for an abusive reason on my mum. My father loves my mum so much its not even funny! Who ever gave you the impression that my dad did that?"

Hermione gave him a nasty look before turning back to her Potions book. "Well he certainly doesn't give off that impression," Hermione murmured, in deep thought about a particularly complicated potion.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't to filthy little Mudbloods like you."

Hermione snorted looked up from her book. "Whatever. Enough with this 'tete a tete' we're going to be there in about fifteen minutes! Now get out!"

Malfoy listened to her for once and closed the door to enter the other corridor.

Hermione dressed quickly into her robes in case Malfoy busted in from a change of attitude and laid down on the sofa, thinking about a whole jumble of things.

_Was Ginny right? Does Ron really have a crush on me? Oh my gosh, I hope he does! I've been waiting for centuries for this! But wow does Malfoy seem so attractive…. Wait no! NO HE DOES NOT! He's the same old jerk since first year! Just because he has muscle and he's tall… and he looks more and more like Cedric… -WAIT! YOU CAN'T LIKE PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE HANDSOME!_

Hermione was rudely awakened by her thoughts by an annoying rap on the door. "Are you done in there?" cried the familiar drawl. "Or are you counting your nail polish chippings?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Hermione opened the door and passed through him. "Whatever!" she said. "Go find your girlfriend. She'll be counting her stretch marks!" Hermione blew a kiss and left the corridor.

Malfoy stared behind her lost in thought. All that kept coming over his head was _How could a Mudblood be so pretty? Ew! I do not think she is pretty! She's hideous and she's a know- it- all nerdy bookworm! No she's not, she's not eleven, you know. You could go out with her no time! Wait, why would I want to go with a Mudblood? That's sick! What would father say? To hell with Father! No, not to hell with Father! _

Something stung on his forearm. The Dark Mark was burning hot on his skin, and Draco tried to ignore it.

Hermione entered her the compartment of her friends and found a sight she was willing to see after that miserable train ride with Malfoy.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were laughing heartily at a joke Luna obviously told them, judging by the pleased expression on Luna's face.

Ginny eyed Hermione coming into the compartment and, wiping a tear from her eye, she said, "Tell Hermione what we should do with Snape!"

Luna was also wiping a tear from her eye before exclaiming, " I said we should all embarrass him by bringing him anonymous gifts of oil-free potion!"

Hermione joined in with the laughing. Everyone knew Snape's hair was getting greasier by the age.

For the first time, Hermione wasn't smart enough to notice the stares she was getting from the boy who was temporarily in love with her.

(A/n Yes-there's some feelings in the beggining but not a whole bunch... PLEASE REVIEW!  
PS- Don't you think that Hermione and Draco should go out in the sixth book? It would give the book a bit of a twist! But obviously Ron and Hermione are going to go out...)


	3. The Ride of the Thestrals

Yep, I'm a disclaimer. I don't own anybody that I'm writing with. _Anybody I tell you!_ But I would like to own Daniel Radcliffe… ;-)

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry made their way out of the train into the pouring rain. Luna ran off to find her Ravenclaw friends.

The carriages were lining up along the cobblestone road to the castle, waiting to be filled up by the students. Hermione looked around hastily for a carriage and signaled for Harry, Ron, and Ginny to follow her. Running through the storm with their hands over their heads, they hastily waited to be seated inside one of the carriages.

Just then Hermione heard a cold whisper behind her ear. "You're not going with your corny friends this year, Granger."

Hermione turned around to look up at cold, gray, eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

Malfoy pulled a face that clearly said he'd rather die than to do what he was about to say.

"The heads have to share a carriage. Don't think I'm enjoying this anymore than you are, Granger!" Malfoy added hastily.

Hermione signed in a defeated sort of way and turned to her friends. "Sorry guys, I have to join that jerk in the same carriage."

Ginny looked at her pityingly. "Aw, Hermione!"

Ron was furious. "You're not going to survive to see the feast!"

Hermione laughed. Ron was always thinking about food, even in the worst of situations.

Harry merely grunted and slammed the door of the carriage. Hermione looked rather worried and added in a undertone to Ginny, "What happened to him?"

Ginny looked puzzled. She held a finger to her lips and said, "Well-he just had an attitude when I was talking about my boyfriend. The one that I dated this summer."

Hermione had a clue why Harry was so mad about that but decided to keep quiet.

Hermione slammed the door of the carriage in the same fashion as Harry did a few minutes ago. It wasn't going to be easy sharing a carriage with him, even if the ride was a mere twenty minutes.

Malfoy wasn't there yet. He was outside cuddling with Pansy. Not doubt apologizing for having to share a carriage with her; the same thing that Hermione was doing. Hermione sat and waited rather patiently, examining her fingernails. The longer he was held up, the better.

Hermione could hear Pansy simpering, _"Aww, Drakie Pooh, you have to share a carriage with a Mudblood?" _

Hermione ignored the last bit and crossed her legs.

Malfoy climbed into the carriage gracefully and pushed his disheveled hair out of his way. He turned to smirk at Hermione.

"Aww, are you sad that you can't sit with your boyfriend?" Malfoy laughed viciously.

"What? Are you sad you can't sit with Pansy the Hog?" Hermione laughed after Malfoy.

Malfoy gave her an extremely intimidating look before turning to look at the window.

_Must have got his feelings hurt because I insulted his girlfriend, _thought Hermione with savage pleasure. _Serves him right…_

Malfoy and Hermione rode to the castle in complete silence until the carriage halted.

"See you around Mudblood," said Malfoy provokingly. Hermione smiled a poisonous smile and said, "See you around, ferret," right back at him.

Hermione met Ron, Ginny, and Harry and the entrance to the castle, her cheeks flushed from catching up to them.

"I was calling you, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "How come you were ignoring me?"

Ron scowled. "I didn't hear you!" His face blushed crimson and he looked down at his feet.

The rain was pouring down harder than ever, like it usually does when they arrive for the start of term. Hermione wondered vaguely how pretty it must look from the view of the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall.

Everyone slipped and slid to the Great Hall. Ginny ran into Hermione and Hermione ran into Ron and Ron ran into Lavender and Lavender ran into Parvati, who squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes and Lavender giggled.

The Great Hall was decorated graciously. Golden plates and goblets were gleaming on colored tablecloths and the sorting hat was fixed on the stool in front of the hall.

The Sorting ended by Wilson, Jasmine, Rita, Trevor, and Travis sorted into Gryfindor. The hall ended the last scatter of cheers while the gleaming plates began its feast. Ron was ecstatic.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were just discussing that the homework would probably be as bad as the fifth year, with mounting piles of homework for their upcoming N.E.W.T.S.

Ron grunted despairingly through a glob of potatoes as Hermione shot him a reproving look.

The rest of the feast was coming to an end, as Hermione was becoming drowsy, as so was the rest of the Gryfindor table.

Dumbledore was finishing his speech and ordering the prefects to lead the first years.

Ginny complained as she sat up to lead the first years and added to Ron and Harry, "The new password is 'veritaserum'."

Harry and Ron nodded as Hermione followed them out of the Great Hall.

_Oh yeah, I wouldn't be with Parvati and Lavender anymore. I'll have to share a common room with that idiot! Now I have to go meet McGonagall…_

Hermione made her way to the Professor's office to find Malfoy already there.

Malfoy was listening to McGonagall and wincing at her words. Obviously whatever it was had to do with her because he shot her a glare as she entered.

"You're late Miss Granger," said McGonagall sternly.

Hermione apologized and McGonagall said to Malfoy, "Mister Malfoy, I'm assured that you will repeat every thing I tell you to Miss Granger."

Malfoy nodded curtly and turned around on one foot to the door.

Hermione had to run to catch up to him. Malfoy took no notice that she was there and Hermione sighed exasperatedly as Malfoy came to a halt.

"Where is the common room?" Hermione finally bellowed. Malfoy winced at Hermione's tone of voice but nevertheless ignored her completely.

The portrait that they came to a halt to was a Turkish princess with long, black, curly hair.

"Password?"

"'Friendship and Loyalty'" Malfoy answered with a scowl.

Hermione knew that was the opposite of what was on her or Malfoy's mind. This wasn't going to be an easy year.

(A/n yea… not exactly a cliffhanger. But trust me, this gets way better.

Please Review! 

and not in a bad way … I hate insults!)


	4. Good To Be Home

I'm a disclaimer… (Don't you people know this by now… ) I'm getting tired of writing it!

Hermione stepped foot into the most beautiful room. She even forgot about Malfoy for that glorious moment.

There was a beautiful portrait of a lion and a serpent in the middle of the common room. The common room consisted of two sofas facing each other oppositely. There were golden brown desks behind these relaxing sofas and a red carpet trailing the whole room, finally coming at a halt to a magnificent fireplace. All the way at the end of the room was a balcony with two comfortable chairs.

Remembering Malfoy was here, Hermione glanced at him. Hermione wasn't surprised to see that he looked positively bored with the luxury and plopped onto the sofa lazily.

He even had the nerve to say, " I call this sofa."

Malfoy smirked when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"What is it Granger? Even Mudbloods like you never heard of luxury? Wow, didn't think you were as poor as Weasley!"

Hermione stared contemptuously at Malfoy. "Not everyone's dad is a death eater!" she retorted angrily.

Malfoy smirked. This was the opposite reaction that Hermione thought he would have. "Yeah, but they should if it means getting rid of people like you."

Hermione turned away and ignored him. "You're so arrogant."

Malfoy sneered. "Of course, everyone feels arrogant when they are around you."

This time Hermione couldn't take it. She turned angrily. She started toward him and at first Malfoy seemed unaware.

Her hand risen up to the considerable height of Malfoy, up to his face, and "Ow!"

Malfoy caught Hermione's wrist just in time. "Not so fast Mudblood. I'm taller than you are. I'm stronger than you are. I'm faster than you are."

Hermione scowled. "Doesn't stop you being a jerk. An arrogant piece of vermin."

Malfoy let go of her wrist abruptly. He smirked. He knew Hermione hated being wrong. "Yeah, but you have to admit, it makes me hotter than ever."

Hermione let out a snort of laughter. "You? Hot? Are you crazy? The only person who's in love with you is Parkinson."

Malfoy sighed. "Granger, we had this discussion on the train."

Hermione gave him one last dirty before turning away to her bedroom.

She had the same old four poster for her bed. This time she had her name engraved above her four poster in golden letters. Hermione smiled. This was a beautiful room indeed.

Hermione fixed her clothes with a flick of her wand and sank into her bed, falling into a deep sleep. It was good to be home.

(So what do you think? Huh? Please say you like it! Please!)


	5. At Breakfast

Hermione woke with a start to the sound of the shower. _No doubt Malfoy was there, probably congratulating himself for waking up earlier than me,_ Hermione thought. Hermione was in a very haughty mood while she was picking out a clean robe and a towel from her bedroom.

Hermione waited impatiently on one of the sofas, tapping her right foot irritably.

Malfoy stepped out the bathroom twenty minutes later, running a hand through his wet hair. He had the nerve to look surprised to find her sitting there, waiting for him to get out of the shower.

"Why do you take so long?" Hermione complained. Malfoy gave her an icy look.

"That's none of your business, Mudblood."

Hermione slammed the door of the bathroom.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted her warmly as Hermione entered the Gryfindor table. Hermione glanced at the amazing bouncing ferret from the Slytherin table.

"That ferret takes so damn long in the shower," Hermione mumbled, nettled.

Ron sputtered his cereal out. "You actually have to share a bedroom with him?"

"-and plan the balls, and discuss which prefects should have patrolling shifts, and a whole bunch of other things." Hermione finished matter a factly.

Ron gaped at her for a minute and returned to his cereal hastily. Something was certainly wrong with her best friend, she could sense it.

Hermione looked at Harry for an explanation but Harry merely smirked. Hermione returned to her breakfast with an amused expression on her face.

Hermione dreaded her classes today, although this was something that she would never admit to Harry or Ron.

They knew that she hated the Potions teacher, but they never knew it affected the way she felt about Potions. They never knew how she felt about Ron either…

Hermione was called to a rude awakening of reality by the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Miss Granger, after breakfast please meet me at my office. Accompanying Mr. Malfoy. _Yes, Granger, you'd have to go tell him,"_ she added cautiously with a smile. Hermione sighed. It was a nightmare just approaching the Slytherin Tables.

Ron was shoveling down his cereal with haste as Hermione approached the Gryfindor table once again. "Ron what is _wrong_ with you today?" Hermione demanded. Ron glanced up at Hermione and said hastily, "Uh- I – er-well- I…"

Harry finished the sentence for him. "He has to meet Snape for extra homework."

Hermione stared. "Ron this is the first day! What do you mean 'extra homework'?"

Ron looked hopelessly at Harry and Harry finally added, "He got in trouble this morning."

Hermione wouldn't give up, though. She wanted to know the whole story. "What happened now, Ronald?"

Harry answered once again. "You know Snape. He just looks for excuses to get people in a desperate situation."

Hermione looked at Harry sternly. "Ron could talk for himself you know!"

Harry shrugged. "His mouth was too full. You get mad when he talks with his mouth full."

Hermione shrugged in turn. Then she said to her two best friends miserably, "Great, now I have to go accompany the ferret to Professor McGonagall's office."

Ron finally spoke up. "I really feel bad Hermione. That's no good for your digestion."

Hermione smiled and said, "You couldn't have said truer words."

Harry was acting very peculiar indeed. He was looking from Ron to Hermione with a smug look on his face.

Hermione approached the Slytherin table with great gloom. She passed through students bearing green scarves and green badges and turned to a silver eyed someone.

"Malfoy we have to go to McGonagall's office." She said dully. Malfoy looked politely curious. Parkinson looked livid at this sudden act in Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't play that act with me." She said irritably.

Draco smirked and said "The Mudbloods feisty."

Zabini Blaise said, "Yeah, guess you turned her down last night."

Hermione gagged. Blaise said seriously, "Well we all know the goody-two-shoes just needs you at the head meeting. You could never get her to ask you out. Ever."

Malfoy looked indignant while Hermione looked triumphant. Hermione held out her hand while Zabini took it and said "now we get the picture, buddy."

Zabini laughed his usual bark and said, "You don't want to keep old lady McGonagall waiting."

Malfoy lazily got up from the table while smirking his devilishly charming smirk and said, "I can get you to date me any time I want."

Once again, Hermione gagged. Malfoy contented himself with a "whatever".

Meanwhile, back at the Gryfindor table, Ron was livid.

"She looked like she was having a good time with those jerks!" He complained furiously to the boy who lived.

Harry shook his head. "I know what you mean, mate."

Ron was thoughtful. "Do you think she likes me?"

Harry looked at him. Harry was always completely honest with his best friends and right now was no exception. "I truly think she does."

Ron beamed.

Hermione walked the rest of the way to the office with Malfoy in silence. This was quite an accomplishment, because Malfoy and Hermione never missed an opportunity to make fun of each other.

McGonagall appeared at the doorway waiting for them, looking half-stern, half-cautious.

"Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy." She gestured to two chairs facing her desk.

The two heads sat without complaint and politely waited for McGonagall to tell them what was so important.

"Well, as traditionally, the heads plan the balls." Hermione looked gloomy.

"Well, we are planning to do a masked ball." Hermione sat up straighter. She loved masked balls. They were mysterious and romantic.

Malfoy looked bored. He conjured a book called _Ways To Tell You're Old and Boring Teacher That You Really Don't Care About What She Says Without Losing Your Head Position._

Fortunately, McGonagall didn't notice the title of the book. Nevertheless, she cried furiously, "Mr. Malfoy put that _away_ this instant!"

Malfoy put the book into his left pocket. Hermione looked just as furious as McGonagall. Malfoy gave Hermione a look that clearly said _you really are a teacher's pet, aren't you?_

Hermione rolled her eyes.

McGonagall said, "Just to cut this meeting short, you will get a list of supplies you will need to purchase from Hogsmeade on the table of your dormitory."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said "_okay."_

Hermione proceeded out of the hallway after Malfoy, lost in thought.

_I think Ron likes me. I really think he does. But why do I act so snotty and just the same to him? Ugh, I am unbearable sometimes. But this is RON we are talking about. RON. My best friend. This wouldn't be easy. Ugh this is going to be unbearable, planning a bloody ball with him. Oh well. Whatever. Never mind. _

(A/n I was listening to "Smells like Teen Spirit" when I wrote the last line. He he. How do you like my story so far? It gets better, trust me!)

Oh yeah, I forgot to say that I'm a disclaimer. As usual.


	6. Thank You For That

Hermione danced her way out of the classroom, thinking about the possibility that Ron may really like her. The problem was, she bumped into the person she really didn't want to bump into. Why did it always seem like when she didn't want to bump into him, she did?

"Can't you watch where your going?" cried Malfoy, his books flying out of his hands. Hermione felt guilty.

Hermione bent down to help him pick up his books when he turned angrily at her. "Don't even try to contamintate my books."

Hermione stared at him. "Whatever. Then you can do it your self."

Draco picked up his books gracefully and straightened up to look at her. "You're such a bitch."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Well if you weren't so stubborn than I wouldn't be," she retorted.

Draco walked away silently and mysteriously. Not saying a word back to her.

Hermione stormed away. _Fine! Let him be like that! I offered him! _

_I know why she was daydreaming, _thought Draco. _She's all over that poor freak._

Draco checked his watch and graoned. He was missing class from McGonagall, and she was the only professor that wasn't too soft. Draco ran faster to McGonagall's classroom, picking up speed, and carrying the weight of his books in his arm. Unfortunately, his bag broke on the way down the steps because of Granger. And she didn't have the nerve to say sorry. Or at least he doesn't remember if she did.

"So let me get this straight: you have to plan a masquerade ball with Malfoy. You have to pick the songs with him. You have to _traditionally_ dance the first dance with him. And you have to put up the theme and decorations with him," Ron said, bewildered, after Hermione relieved her worries and woes.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out impatienty. "And I don't think this is going to be an easy school year. _Why he got chosen for head boy..._"

"Why else?" said Harry dully chipping in on the conversation. "His father paid loads of money to the school government; they would probably have had him back if Dumbledore didn't interfere with the idea so much."

Hermione nearly tripped.

"You mean the _school government_ chooses... not Dumbledore?"

Harry was shocked at seldom piece of information that Hermione didn't know but Harry did.

"Of course. You really think Dumbledore would stoop that low to actually make Malfoy head boy?" said Harry, unusually weary.

Hermione noticed Harry's weariness. "Harry, what is wrong?" said Hermione concernedly.

Harry looked at her. "Nothing Hermione. Nothing."

Ron noticed it too but decided not to push the situation.

"Today we will be reviewing transfiguring furniture into mammals. I would think by now all of you have mastered to transfigure furniture to puppets,"said McGonagall, fixing Harry and Ron with a beady glare.

"Yeah, the only thing I accomplished was transfiguring the pencil to a beanbag..." muttered Ron to Harry. God Forbid he told Hermione that she would suffer a heart attack.

Hermione sighed with relief. Today was an easy lesson. She had enough on her mind, but of course she wouldn't forget that lessons were the most important. Its just that today, well, she didn't feel like being Hermione. Everyone always has their moments where they feel like they deserve a break from being themselves.

Just then a figure barged into the room; head hung low. This took the class by surprise because no one ever barged into McGonagall's class. You wouldn't live to tell the tale.

McGonagall stared down at the intruder, her beady eyes fixed and her face contorted with fury at the nerve of this person to barge into _her_ classroom.

"Would you be able to tell me why you are late, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall crossed her arms.

Hermione panicked. What if Malfoy tried to blame the whole fiasco on her? It was still really shameful to think that she knocked someone over and made them late for class all because of the red head sitting next to her.

Malfoy glanced at her. This was the one and only time to get her in trouble, and screamed at. And Malfoy never missed a chance when it came to her. But somehow, maybe the look on her face, told Malfoy that it would be wrong. A guilt nerve twinged.

"Uh- Professor Snape needed to ask me a question about my Polyjuice Potion Essay. He said he wanted to know why I didn't hand in _Moste Ponte Potions _back to the library if I was done with the essay," said Malfoy lazily. He was always a very good liar.

McGongall stared at him for another moment and it seemed to take her an age to say, "very well. But next time you pull that stunt again you will be staying for detention."

Malfoy nodded and opened up his books, not daring to glance at Hermione. The Mudblood will think I did it for her or something. And he didn't like the thought of being on good speaking terms with someone like her.

'

Hermione was seen after dinner, as usual, with a book in her hand, in her common room. She was undisturbed by anything and lucky Malfoy was down at dinner. She really didn't feel like fighting at the moment. She just didn't seem herself lately. She didn't know whether it was just the shock of having to plan a ball with Malfoy. Maybe.

But there was something about Malfoy that scared her. Malfoy had a tendency to sneak up on people while the aren't paying attention, whether he wanted them to be surprised or not. And that was just what he did now.

He froze at the site of Hermione. "Ugh, I thought you would still be down at dinner, drooling over Weasel."

Hermione stopped dead. What he just said really made her look up from her book.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said defiantly, but nervously. Malfoy cackled.

"The way you look at him! As if he was king... something that he could never accomplish."

Hermione gasped. Was it that obvious? Was she that obvious?

Malfoy sat down lazily in a chair and looked at her, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully, gazing in her direction, something that somehow made her nervous.

After a while he spoke. "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea when I decided not to mention how you purposely knocked me over. Were you planning to ambush me?" Pissing her off was the only way that she would forget to think of it that way.

"Ambush you? Please Malfoy, let me at least digest before you say these kind of things," said Hermione irritably. It was true anyway.

"Please, you know you like me. Every other girl does."

Hermione remembered something when he said this.

"Rumor has it that you are going on a date with Pansy Saturday," she said curiously.

"Yea." said Malfoy. He twitched.

"But the problem is that you have to start the ball planning on that same day. You could get into deep crap if you don't attend," said Hermione sternly, reminding Malfoy strongly of McGonagall.

"Damn," said Malfoy, more to himself than to her. _What was he going to tell Pansy now?_

Hermione smirked. "Aw...you don't know what to tell your girlfriend?"

Malfoy smirked right back. "I don't know how to tell my girlfriend that I have to be spending a whole day with a Mudblood, instead of with her."

Hermione turned back to her book irritably. "Don't think that I am enjoying this anymore than you are."

Malfoy frowned. "Do you always read? Give it a break and show me a real argument!" he said forcefully.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't really feel like arguing, that's the problem."

Malfoy raised one eyebrow. Hermione raised her self off from the sofa and resolved to go to bed.

"Where are you going?" said Malfoy, in an almost concerned voice. Hermione noticed this but just decided that her ears were probably not working right.

As Hermione went to bed, she heard the sound of the guitar playing to a song that she knew. She wasn't sure whether it was a radio or a real person, but it sure felt good to hear music she recognized.

_There's no one in town I know,_

_you gave us someplace to go,_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_I thought I might get one get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?'_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in _

_hear you me my friends_

_on sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in._

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

_I never said thank you for that,_

_now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in_

_hear you me my friends_

_on sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_may angels lead you in_

_may angels lead you in_

_may angels lead you in_

_and if you were with me tonight, _

_I'd sing to you just one more time,_

_a song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let it live_

_may angels lead you in_

_hear you me my friends,_

_on sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May angels lead you in_

_may angels lead you in _

_hear you me my friends,_

_on sleepless roads the sleepless go,_

_may angels lead you in,_

_may angels lead you in... _

(A/n did you people like it? I really didn't get time to make new chapters before... and my computer broke down so I just got a new one today. Yeah..the song is by Jimmy Eat World- Hear You Me. I love that song, plus it seemed to fit somehow. )

I would just like to make an announcement . . . I'M A DISCLAIMER.


	7. A Day That Went Right

Malfoy sighed once again. Hermione was going to be very difficult to deal with just to do a stupid dance.

"Why can't we just hire a DJ?" said Malfoy irritably. "Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "And what DJ would you use? A Slytherin? That's a hell no."

Malfoy laughed. "You think ahead too much. How did you know I was going to use Blaise?"

Hermione propped herself lazily on the couch. "Because I'm smart."

Malfoy followed suit on the couch opposite her. "No, its because you're a 'know-it-all."

Hermione said, "Same thing."

Malfoy was ready for anything to get her off his back. "Fine you can have a Gryfindor DJ. Then will you do it?"

Hermione smirked. "Deal. I'm having Ginny."

Malfoy sputtered out his water that he was drinking. "_Her?"_

Hermione said, "Well you said a Gryfindor. She's best choice in my opinion."

"Yeah, whatever." Malfoy retorted.

Malfoy sat thinking.

"You know we have to go to the dance together." said Malfoy abruptly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. " How can we go together at a masked dance?"

Malfoy went slightly pink. "Oh yeah. Thank God anyways."

Hermione gave him one last suspicious look and said as equally abruptly, "You Slytherins think that you're so smart. And cunning."

"Because we are..." whispered Malfoy. Something about Malfoy's tone made her nervous.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped. If he was going to act weird than she was better off alone.

"Wait..why?" said Malfoy, a little too desperately.

But by then Hermione already slammed her door.

Hermione was sipping her juice at the Gryfindor table. She was ready to ask Ron something, but she was a little hesitant. Finally she decided to blurt it out.

"Ron if it wasn't a masked ball, would you ask me out?" Hermione said one breath, not looking at him. She suddenly felt embarrassed of asking her best friend that question.

Ron was equally embarrassed. "Um...well..."

"Of course he would have!" said Harry jovially, who couldn't help but listen.

Ron looked at Harry, a little thankful.

Somewhere across the table, a certain girl someone had a very hurt expression on her face, and her heart was ready to tear.

"I want you to stew me a potion that would strengthen me, even if I was on my last breath of life. I will break you up into two and I want you to copy the exact recipe that is on the board.

"Parkinson and Weasly. Crabbe and Browne. Malfoy and Granger..."

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned. Another torture session. She was already disturbed from the prospect of planning a dance with him and now she had to work with him? Snape always did this on purpose. Hermione shot Snape a very filthy look before going to join Malfoy, who was smirking. Malfoy was obviously pleased that he could have an hour to annoy her. It was always fun to piss off a Gryfindor.

"What is it, Granger? You know you can't make the potion?" said Malfoy slyly.

Hermione grimaced. "Better than you could ever make it."

"Go get the ingredients." demanded Malfoy rudely.

Hermione was taken aback. "No you go get it."

Malfoy kicked the side of the table. "Can't you listen?" he said angrily.

Hermione stared. "Why should I listen to you?"

Malfoy said, "Because you are supposed to listen to people like me!"

It was Hermione's turn to get mad. "Who am I, your slave?"

Malfoy got up to get the ingredients. "Don't ever talk to me again."

Hermione smiled, thinking her day finally went right. "Gladly."

(a/n yes...i'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a long time but who has time for the computer when the beach is around the corner? lol...i'm a disclaimer though)


End file.
